cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthi - CL
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Anthi-CL is a relatively young post-nuclear war nation, that is composed of old English, French, Dutch and Belgian pre-war territories. Anthi-CL is a member of Mutually Assured Defense. In the aftermath of the great war, a paramilitary survivalist group that had constructed an extensive shelter network in the south of England methodically consolidated its influence and emerged as the most powerful force in its area. The Kingdom of Anthi-CL originates from the original city-state of Brighton, the group's initial enclave. The state was first ruled as a totalitarian government, in an englightened fashion by a man known as Vashtar, the Distributor of Brighton. When the city-state started incorporating several extensive territories into its holdings, it evolved into a monarchy, with Vashtar's children crowning themselves Kings of Anthi-CL. While small, it is a proud kingdom that seeks to restore the glory of ancient times gone by. Origins Brighton Blast Societies The Great Nuclear War Aftermath History Rise of Anthi - CL The MAD Charter of Confederation. The first contact Anthi-CL had with a member of Mutually Assured Defense (MAD) was a chance enconter with a trade mission from the distant nation of New Hebrides, located in the Aleutians. It is the first contact that Anthi-CL had with members of an advanced, independent sovereign nation. The traders, blown off course, appeared off the coast of Brighton in 2052, and were in great need of repairs. The traders were impressed with the rugged industries the nation had to offer, wnad conducted several important trades with the government. Upon their return home, they brought word of a young kingdom that would able to supply many of the material demands of the Hebridean industries. This association marked the beginning of Anthi-CL's incorporation into the MAD alliance. Trading missions from both countries and the infamous Arctic Sea route became known as the Trail of Frozen Fire, an arduous but ultimately worthwhile enterprise. Following the intensification of trade, a simple radio relay system was established across the Siberian coast in 2056, and the nations were able to communicate frequently, exchanging information and technical details. Anthi-CL opened its first foreign embassy at Fairfax, the Hebridean capital, in the year 2058. As a mark of respect, Vashtar initially sent his most experienced Minister, Eli Ragsan. Lord Ragsan would eventually return home in 2062, after a diplomatic tour of duty of four years, having established advantageous foreign relations for both nations. His subsequent influence within the Cabinet of Ministers as Chancellor would eventually lead him to convince King Vashtar of the importance of being affiliated with the alliance of Mutually Assured Defense, of which New Hebrides was already a member. Ragsan correctly saw that membership in the alliance would greatly improve Anthi-CL's political, military and economic power. The Isolationist movement opposed this move greatly, but lacking the close rapport Chancellor Ragsan enjoyed with the King, their plans did not prove successful. The MAD Charter was signed by Anthi-CL in 2063, marking the beginning of improved foreign relations with a network of over fifty countries. It marked Anthi-CL's transition from an isolationist nation struggling to survive in a brutal post-war environment to a nation more interested in the goal of world-wide political stability. A signed copy of the MAD Charter is stored in the sacred halls of Anthi-CL 01. War Culture Survivalist Roots Ethnic Groups Anglo-French, Belgian and Dutch. Education Music Art Armed Forces The Anthi-CL Armed Forces are comprised of the Army, Navy, Air Force and the Gendarmery, the nation's only police force. The nation's is Army considered relatively small, with only 6500 professional soldiers and their support staff. However, this is currently considered sufficient for the size of the population, and until the last few decades the professional army numbered a scarce 1000 troops, with the rest of the armed forces being drawn from regional militias. Regional militias are still raised in time of need. Additionally, there are two tank companies consisting of 60 armoured elements each. Low-intensity conflicts were the norm of the Post-Collapse period, and a small modernised army was viewed as more than capable of facing considerably larger forces using primitive weapons and armour and defeating them. General Stratos, the Kingdom's foremost tactician famously termed this disparity in strength "Tanks against clubs". For this reason, at first military development was considered secondary to industrial expansion and subsidised aid to subjects of the Crown. This strategy proved to be dangerous when the nation's borders were menaced for the first time by the more advanced advanced army of Troyland, a rogue nation. The ensuing conflict, known as the Ban War, proved the need for a larger, considerably more advanced army, and Anthi-CL's still somewhat rudimentary industries have been struggling to keep up with the military's technological demands. In light of this, the military has apparently recently been strengthened by considerable foreign aid, and the rumoured aid funds from Amali, another MAD Charter nation, are said to greatly exceed Anthi-CL's GNP. Many outside observers believe this is simply a way for the larger nations of the world to wage war through smaller nations, without directly bringing themselves into conflict. However, it cannot be disputed that the aid has been critical in Anthi-CL's development. The financial aid has allowed the armed forces to modernise their armaments and gear, with Cruise Missile launch facilities being the most notable feature of the modernisation program. Several front-line soldiers have received new automatic assault rifles, based on old Russian models, to replace their old non-standardised gear. The military has also modernised its tank divisions, producing a viable analogue of the formidable Pre-War M1A2 battle tank, thanks to blueprints provided by Amali. This variant has been code-named the Hammer. Unfortunately, the Anthi-CL airforce remains a mediocre collection of slightly older, ineffiecient, fighters and bombers. A small squadron of interceptors are kept on full alert at all times, yet the lack of a dedicated airforce is a definite weakness that stronger nations might exploit. The military had never never tested in pitched armed conflict against another large and advanced nation's military until the recent Ban War of 2098 (OOC date Nov 28, 2007) with the rogue state of Troyland, conducted as part of a coalition formed with the MAD nations of Nowheristan and Verstaten. The campaign was witness to several Anthi-CL victories, largely thanks to the effective coordination of combined ground, air and missile warfare, as well as aid from military advisors from Amali and Secret Pirate Island. Whether Anthi-CL's military would be able to fare as well by itself is a question some international observers are now keenly speculating on, yet all agree there has been no indication to the contrary so far. Economy The collapse of order following the Great Nuclear War of 2039 resulted in the destruction of most modern industrial centres, and the majority of unprepared survivors were left to the dubious prospect of subsistence agriculture. However, the preparations undertaken by the Brighton Blast Societies wisely allowed the Brighton survivors to sift through the debris of the War and find and use several intact advanced structures. Armed with the most recent pre-catastrophe geographical surveys, Anthi-CL prospectors were able to find a quasi-intact aluminium mine, which they slowly repaired and began to exploit in 2044. A manufacturing plant was cobbled together three years later. A small chemical factory was also found in 2046, and it was retrofitted to allow the production of synthetic rubber, a material that would have several useful applications for a nation interested in developing its transportation. While the populace of smaller, less developed coalitions that had emerged after the war were reduced to carrying goods by hand in large baskets and packs, or using crude carts with roughly shod wooden wheels, a small fleet of carts with high quality rubber wheels and lightweight aluminium frames were produced and distributed amongst the grateful population, and greatly aided the development of trade within the Anthi-CL borders. Over the next two decades, the aluminium ore was used to establish a canning industry in conjunction with the nation of Liaodong, a Scottish Chinese-ethnic nation that began to provide Anthi - CL with pigs in 2061. This allowed food to be stored by the government and distributed to the population in times of hardship and famine, and when the harsh drought of 2079 ravaged the population of the Birmingham Protectorate with famine, Anthi-Cl emissaries were able to distribute food to the beleaguered survivors, and secure their support. The ruling military junta of Birmingham was thus put at odds with their subjects, and in 2083 civil unrest toppled the inefficient city-state's government. The population were all too welcoming towards the Anthi-CL troops that captured the city the following year. The synthetic rubber production facility is thought to be the only one of its kind in the British Isles, and is a considerable source of trade income, as Anthi-CL has no longer had to rely on old stockpiles, or even on sporadic and scarce imports from the distant and almost mythical lands of Southeast Asia. The current project undertaken by the Anthi-CL leadership involves the production of motorised vehicles for civilian and commercial use, with a view to replace the old hand and horse-drawn aluminium frame carts. The government has plans to replace 40% of the old transports with cheap but durable motorised versions within the next three decades. A trade pact with the nation of Pojangle has recently supplied Anthi-CL with a cheap source of fuels for this very purpose. However, there are some concerns voiced by more recent additions to the kingdom, as they are worried that the more ambitious project will prevent the kingdom from introducing even non-motorised forms of advanced transports to their war-ravaged areas. Issam Barthan, The Minister of Industry is keen to emphasise that the production and distribution of wheeled carts to more technologically backwards area will remain an important aspect of the Anthi-CL industry. A small banking network has been set up in the more developed southern coastal regions and is experiencing slow growth, primarily due to the fact that many of the newer Anthi-CL subjects are still dependent on subsistence agriculture and barter. Anthi-CL is also a member of the Bank of Spongiformia, and regularly receives financial aid from this body. Geography and Climate Famous Cities 1.Brighton Capital 2039. 2.London 2060. 3.Birmingham 2084. 4.Le Havre 2089.